How i wish the movie went
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so this follows the life of Mary as Dominique's maid and when Joey comes to school but the only difference is that Joey and her have been secretly dating for 2 years so when he comes back to school they decide to tell the world about them how will the people around them react to this news
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

I rode my skateboard back up to the house we had just left Dominique's commercial shoot I was headed towards my room when Britt yelled out "There's laundry to do" I growled "I know" I stopped so I could open my door but decided to see what Bree and Britt were talking about

"Oh my god Joey Parker is coming back for the rest of the school year, how hot is that?" I was in total shock Joey Parker as in the singer/dancer/ my boyfriend was coming back to school and he didn't bother to call me and tell me I pushed my way into my room and grabbed my phone and dialed his number

"Hello?"

"Joey how could you?"

"What, what did I do wrong"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to school?"

"Damn you found out, I was going to surprise you tomorrow at school"

"Aww that's so sweet, oh and there was something I wanted to talk to you about"

"Go for it babe"

"I kind of want to go public with our relationship" he was silent for a moment

"Mary you know I have wanted this for a while too but I need you to understand something once we do this a lot of people will try ways to break you and the paparazzi will be everywhere you go" I thought about it was a second I did want this I wanted everyone to know that he was mine

"Yes I'm absolutely sure" I just knew he was smiling "so anyway how was your day?" I asked changing the subject

"It was good I recorded a few songs that pretty much it"

"What did you do today" I had to think quick I never actually mentioned to Joey that Dominique made me into her personal maid

"Tammi and I went shopping" I held my breath hoping he was believe it

"Sounds like fun, did you buy anything?" I smiled Tammi and I going shopping was not a complete lie because we did – last week

"I bought a new bra and panty set" he was silent for a moment

"Can you describe to me what it looks like?"

"Well you just have to wait and see don't you? He groaned

"Hey I got to go see you tomorrow, I love you"

"I love you too" he said and then we hung up

**The next morning**

I woke up when my alarm went off at 7:30 I quickly got dressed and skate boarded to Tammi's van "Morning" I said

"Morning, you look happy this morning" I laughed

"Is that a bad thing"

"No it's just I haven't seen you this happy in like 8 months when you figured out how to attend dance class without anyone knowing"

"I don't know I just woke up in a good mood" I was kind of worried I mean how was she going to react found out I was dating Joey we pulled up and I got out and the twins and Natalia pulled up next to me

"No I'm serious its way better for your skin, it's called the one sip diet" and then threw the soda and it got all over me

"Oh I'm so sorry Mary I didn't see you standing there it was almost like you were invisible" I kind of wanted to cry but sucked it up

"Check out my totally invisible finger" Tammi yelled out just as they pulled away we walked into school just in time for everyone to figure out that Joey was here and they started charging threw the door we managed to push our way through and headed towards our lockers I looked around anxiously for Joey

I knew he was around here somewhere then I saw him walked down the stairs I saw Natalia walking in his direction and I was not letting that slut anywhere near him I ran up to him and he picked me up and spun me around and then he kissed me it felt like it had been forever since this last happened

When we broke apart we put our foreheads together "Hey baby" he said and kissed me lightly "Hey" I said

"Joey how many people are staring at us?" "A few" I slightly turned around but Joey never let go of me his arms holding onto me tightly and I led him told me towards my locker where Tammi was still standing

"Tammi this is Joey Parker"

"Joey this is my best friend Tammi" they shook hands and then Tammi slapped my arm "OWW" I moaned in pain "that was for not telling me you were dating Joey Parker" and then she hugged me "and this is me saying I'm sorry and that I'm happy for you"

I snuggled into Joey's chest and then I saw Natalia coming this way I gripped his arm and he looked where I was looking and he rolled his eyes he leaned down and kissed me I loved him so much and I really, really love kissing him and needless to say the sex is amazing

When we broke apart Natalia was standing there she was glaring at me "hi Joey" she said twirling her hair with her finger "Hi" he said awkwardly it was really weird for him after they broke up and she kept trying to get back together "c'mon Mary we don't want to be late to class" I said and we walked off he wrapped his arm around my shoulders

3 hours later we were sitting at lunch I was on Joey's lap and I saw Tammi and Dustin getting to know each other ;) we were sitting in silence not that we needed to talk we knew each other so well we could talk without speaking

"I love you" he said and he leaned down and kissed me "I love you too" I said once we broke apart we sadly parted ways when lunch ended when school ended I hopped into Joey's car and he drove me to the back of the dance studio he wasn't really happy that he had to do that he wished I would be dancing with the rest of the class but he let it go we kissed one more time

"Have fun baby and do your best I'll be watching" he said with a wink and a laugh and he drove off

I was having such a good time Joey was doing one of my favorite dances I knew it by heart I was having a great time till my phone rang I saw Joey wince slightly but he went back to teaching the class as I ran out the window to go to the store

When I finally got everything I needed I walked home and as soon as I walked in I was bombarded by Bree and Britt "we know about your crush on Joey" and they held up a video tape which I instantly recognized it was the one I recorded when I was 11 for Joey "You guys are idiots I'm dating him" I said pushing past them "oh and by the way if you are trying to use that video tape as black mail against me try something else he's already seen it and I walked towards the kitchen to make the food

While I was waiting for the food to cook I went to my room and put on the new bra set and a dress and then I put on the maids outfit over that once I was done getting ready I walked back to the kitchen just into for the food to be ready

I watched as everyone was sitting and chatting when Dominique walked in with that awful dress

I laughed as Joey kept trying to explain to he was not going to do the duet with her then she screamed out "Mary bring out the drinks now" when Joey and his parents saw this they were all in shock once I handed the drinks out Eve (Joey's mom) called me over to her

She stood up and hugged me "Sweetie why are you wearing a maids outfit and serving us shouldn't you be out here with us" Dominique looked confused "Um no this is my job in this house hold I am their maid" Joey and his parents glared at Dominique, who still looked confused

"I'm confused how do you know them?" Dominique asked me I walked over to Joey and sat on his lap which I could tell he was happy about "we've been secretly dating for 2 years now"

Joey helped me up and he stood up along with his parents "we are leaving thanks for everything" Joey pulled me out with him "how about we all get some dinner" Rod said "um sure but let me get changed first" they nodded and walked to the car but Joey followed me I took the maids outfit off reviling my purple dress underneath

"You look sexy" he said pulling me into his arms "You know I'm wearing my new bra set underneath" he smiled "really?! Am I allowed to see" his hand started to go up my dress but I slapped his hand away Joey looked sad and I leaned and whispered into his ear "that's for dessert" and walked out the door as he chased me to the car

**Ok please tell me what you think I will be writing a new chapter everyday**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

We were all sitting at dinner we were laughing and talking when Joey finally looked at me and said "Baby why did you never tell me what Dominique was doing to you" I looked at him "because you were on tour for the past year and you had enough on your mind so I decided it was not all that important, please don't hate me" his eyes softened "oh god no baby I could never ever hate you I love you and don't you ever forget that"

"So Mary have you heard anything from the dancing school in Manhattan that you have been dying to get into" I shook my head "Not for 1 more week it should be here next Thursday"

"Well sweetie you should know that we are cheering you on" Eve said

Once dinner was over I said good night to his parents and got into his car "Joey I really don't care where we go but just don't take me back to Domini – Freaks place" he grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles into it "trust me baby i was never planning on taking you back there"

When we got into his house and went to his room I laid down I was so tired I felt Joey sit down next to me on the bed he pulled me up and smiled "I have an idea, why don't you get out of those cloths and I'll give you a nice long back massage" I beamed Joey gives amazing massages

"Really?" he nodded I ran to the bathroom and undressed and then wrapped one of the towels around my body and walked back into the room I laid down on the bed and Joey unwrapped the towel so my back was exposed his hands ran up and down my back and it sent shivers down my spine

"Oh god Joey that feels so good" "anything for you baby" he smiled 15 minutes later he finished and I sat up with the towel still wrapped around my body he laid down on top of me and he kissed me his lips trailed down my neck and he started to suck on my collarbone I knew what he was doing he was marking his territory that his way of saying that I was his

He pushed the towel down and exposed my breasts he put his face in between them and kissed I could not help but moan he started to suck on my right nipple and his left hand trailed down my body and using his finger he started to thrust into me "OH MY GOD JOEY"

Just as I was about to release he stopped thrusting he reached into his drawer and pulled out I condom as he was doing that I undressed him he groaned I knew he hated the things I pulled it away from him and threw it on the floor "don't worry I know you hate those things so I'm on the pill"

Then without any warning he started to thrust into me I screamed out his name as we came together "I love Mary" he said in between kisses "oh god Joey I love you too" when we both came down from our high he rolled us over so I was laying on top of him he pulled the sheets over us I put my head on his chest and he started to run his hand up and down my back

"Hey you wanna hear something funny?" He smiled

"Sure what is it?"

"Bree and Britt tried to black mail me today with that video tape I made for you when I was 11" we both started laughing

"So do you think I'm totally kissable?" I leaned down and went to kiss him but we were interrupted by the shrill ring of my phone he reached over and handed it to me

"MARY where in the hell are you, you get home now or you'll be grounded forever" I rolled my eyes and hung up I started to get up when Joey pulled me back down

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I have to get home Dominique said if I don't get back she'll ground me forever" I got up and got dressed and Joey followed behind me I noticed he was packing a bag "what are you doing baby" I asked and went over and wrapped my arms around his backside

"If you can't stay here tonight I'm staying at your place I haven't seen you in forever" I laughed and we walked hand in hand to his car we drove to my place and we walked into my room he kissed me and he took his shirt and pants off and he laid down

I was about to get ready for bed when I heard the intercom "Mary get in here I have to talk to you" I sighed I walked over to Joey leaned down and kissed him lightly "go on and go to sleep baby I'll be back in a little while" "are you sure I'll wait for you" I nodded

"Go on and go to sleep" I kissed him one more time and walked out the door I walked to the main house where Dominique was waiting "How dare you embarrass me like you did today at the dinner tonight you probably ruined the duet with me so as punishment you will clean this entire house by 6 tomorrow morning and won't stop till its done" and she walked out of the house and went upstairs to go to bed

By 4 am I was fighting off exhaustion I had dusted, mopped, vacuumed, cleaned the kitchen, the bathrooms, and cleaned the guest rooms that no one slept in, I did everybody's laundry by 5:30 I finally finished and went back to my room I took a quick shower doing my best not to wake Joey up and then I got into bed with him and snuggled deep into his chest

I felt him move "Hey baby you're back what time is it?" he looked at the clock "Mary it's 6:00 in the morning what did she have you do all night" "clean the house spotless"

"Baby go to sleep you're not going to school today" "Joey I have no choice I have 4 exams I promise I'll do the tests and then you can take me home at lunch" he sighed "fine but go to sleep until 7:30" I nodded and fell asleep I was awakened by loud banging on my bedroom door and was sad when I noticed Joey was not next to me but quickly realized he was just in the shower I got up and adjusted Joeys shirt and his boxers that I always sleep in "What do you want" I sighed when I saw Bree and Britt at the door "where the hell is our laundry" "it's in your fucking drawers" they glared at me I heard the bathroom door open and Joey walked out with only a towel around his waist

"Morning baby" he leaned down and kissed me the Britt continued neither of them noticing Joey yet "what's with the attitude we are so good to you" Joey laughed and came into view "you good to her she was up into 6:00 this morning cleaning the house with no help"

They said nothing just staring at him realizing he was only in a towel "now get out of here and leave us alone" he slammed the door in their face and he walked me to the bed "are you sure you want to go to school baby?" I nodded "let me get dressed"

When we got to school we walked inside hand in hand everyone was staring at us he walked me to my locker "I'll be right back" he kissed me and walked down the hall to his locker I opened mine and then Tammi and Dustin came up to me "Morning….. oh my god Mary why do you look so tired?" "the wicked witch of the west made me stay up all night cleaning the house"

I felt Joey come up behind me I snuggled into his chest he kissed the top of my head 'c'mon baby let's get to class.

**Ok please tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

**Mary's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of my last class I would have today because I promised Joey that I would go home after lunch I had finished the test with 10 minutes to spare and I wanted to put my head down but I knew if I did I would fall asleep so I just sat there and watched the clock finally after what seemed like eternity the bell rang and as soon as I reached the door Joey was already there waiting for me

"Hey baby let's get some lunch and then I'll take you back to my place so you can get some real sleep" I nodded he took my hand and we walked to the lunch room we got some lunch we decided that we were just going to share it because I was not really that hungry

Joey and I sat at the table and were eating when I decided I was full I laid down so my head was on Joey's lap and I closed my eyes and let sleep take me…

**Joey's P.O.V**

Mary laid down on my lap and I realized she had already fallen asleep I ran my hand threw her hair Dustin and Tammi walked up and sat down and I whispered telling to be quite because she was asleep they nodded as I finished eating I just used my free hand to keep running my hand threw her beautiful hair

Our silent lunch was interrupted when Natalia, Bree, and Britt walked up and sat down and stared at me Natalia sat as close to me as she possibly could without sitting on my lap

"Hi Joey" she said happily and quite frankly loud

"Be quite" I said Mary moved slightly I was happy that she was still asleep "What the hell do you want" I whisper yelled "I came to see you silly" she started to run her hand up and down my arm "Get off of me" I said

"Oh c'mon Joey lets have some fun she's asleep it's not like she will ever know" I looked at Dustin and Tammi they looked dumbstruck "are you seriously that stupid what part of we have been dating for 2 years and that I love her are you not understanding?" she looked mad "whatever Joey you'll be mine" and her and the twins stormed away

"She is such a slut" Tammi said "dude seriously I have no idea how you even dated her for a day" Dustin piped in I laughed "hey guys I'm going to go ahead and take Mary to my place ok" they nodded "tell Mary I'll call her later" I nodded and picked her up bridal style and we left the school

When we got to my house I took her to my bedroom and placed her gently on the bed and put the covers on her I was about to leave so she could get some sleep when I heard "Joey please stay" without thinking twice I got into the bed and laid down next to her

**Mary's P.O.V**

I woke up and noticed that it was raining I looked at the clock it was 6:00 I quietly got out of bed and ran outside I always loved being in the rain I ran around and danced a little I was just walking around enjoying the rain when I felt two arms grab me and spin me around

When he put me down I turned to face Joey we laughed and we kissed "Joey how did you sleep?" "I slept good but the better question is how did you sleep?" I smiled "I slept amazing I always loved your bed it's so soft he picked me up so I had both of my legs wrapped around his waist we started to kiss again and it was amazing

somehow we made it back into the house and Joey had me pushed onto the bed I giggled when he started to kiss down my neck "you're love bite is gone" he said with a frown "Guess you'll just have to make another one"

we continued to undress each other and he kept nipping at my skin he started to suck on my nipple and I could not help but moan in pleasure then Joey started to kiss down my stomach and then he did something new he started to lick me lapping my juices his tongue started to dart in and out of me

"OH MY GOD JOEY" I screamed as I came he licked me completely then he positioned himself and thrusted into me he kissed me and we moaned until we came together we were lying next to each other I was breathing heavy "That was amazing we said together" I giggled "Jinx you owe me a soda"

"Well you see I would but the only problem is I would have to leave you here and go downstairs and get it sorry" he shrugged his shoulders "well then you owe me a kiss" he smiled "that I can do" we kissed and when we broke apart I asked "you wanna take a bath with me?" he immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom he filled the tub with nice warm water and lots of bubbles because he knew I liked it like that he sat down and he pulled me onto his lap and started to massage my shoulders

He kissed my neck "so baby how do you think you did on those tests today" I laughed "I think I did good on all of them except the math" about an hour later we got out Joey insisted that he dry me off he wrapped the towel around me and then he wrapped a towel around himself and we started to kiss when suddenly the door swung open

I hid behind Joey not knowing who we would see I went wide eyed when I saw Natalia wearing a slutty dress "Natalia what the hell are you doing here" she started to walk towards him she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away

"Natalia what part of I have a girlfriend do you not understand, do I have to speak a different language or something" Joey pulled me close to him "Ugh what do you see in that little freak show"

"I see a beautiful kind girl that I am in love with" "Natalia how did you get in here?" he asked and she pulled out a key

"You made a copy of his key? Stalker much" she glared at me "look here loser I had him first and I will have him again" throwing the key at us and walking off he picked up the key "you know she's insane first thing tomorrow I'm going to get new locks god only knows how many other copies she has" I laughed

**The next day at school**

Tammi and I were talking in front of my locker "oh my god she had a copy of his house key" she asked in total shock I nodded "and then she said that he belonged to her first and he would be with her again" and left "what a fucking weird bitch" after Tammi said that I felt Joey wrap his arms around me I turned around he looked so gorgeous he was wear blue jeans and a light green shirt and a hat that matched "you know this is one of my favorite outfits on you?" he leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him I took his hat of and put it In front of our faces and then I leaned up to kiss him

And because out faces were hidden we were able to make the kiss a lot more heated when we pulled apart "I have to go to class" Joey said sadly "you know I'll miss you" I said with a smile he took his hat off and put it on top of my head "see now you have a piece of me with you" I giggled

"Oh hey I almost forgot we are going out tonight so wear something nice I have a very nice night planned for us" "ok" I said before we parted ways I turned around and saw Tammi and Dustin making out "bye" he said and walked away "oh my god Tammi you have to help me get ready tonight Joey said he is taking me out and he told me to dress really nice "ok no problem, you'll come to my house after school"

After what felt like forever the bell rang and I headed for the parking lot and I saw Joey "oh Joey pick me up from Tammi's house tonight" he nodded he leaned down and kissed before getting in his car and driving away

As soon as we got to Tammi's she pushed me into the shower and she did my hair and makeup and handed me a beautiful blue dress "another Tammi original" she said with a smile once I put it on I looked at myself I looked so pretty I hugged Tammi just in time for the doorbell to ring

I went down stairs and opened it "my god you look sexy" he said I smiled "you look sexy too" he took my hand and walked me to the car and then he put a blindfold on me "Joey is this really necessary" "yes it is"

After what felt like forever the car came to stop and Joey put it into park "ok ready?" I nodded and he took it off and I wanted to cry we were at the beach that we had our first date on he set up a table with food and candles everywhere

I ran up to him and kissed him "oh Joey it's so beautiful" I took my heels off and we walked thru the sand and to the table Joey had made lasagna "this is delicious" "thank you"

Once we finished eating Joey asked me "would you like to take a walk along the beach" I nodded he took my hand and we walked my head filled with memories this beach held a lot of special moments for us it was here that we had our first date, and where he asked me to be his girlfriend

"ok Joey I'm missing something, it's not our anniversary, or either of our birthdays not that I don't love it because I do but why did you go through so much trouble I mean this had to take at least a week of planning" he smiled

"well there is something very important I need to ask you and I figured because this place holds so many memories for us I figured we should do it here" I was confused then he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee

"Mary Santiago I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and I cannot see the rest of my life without you in it so will you marry me?" I knew I was crying "oh my god Joey of course I will" I pulled him up and kissed him then he placed the ring on my finger

"it's so beautiful Joey but how much did you spend on it because…" he cut me off "don't worry about it I have plenty of money" I nodded and we walked to the car and went home… soon to be our home

**The next day at school**

Joey walked me to my locker like he did every morning he kissed just below my ear then whispered "I'll be right back" I nodded and watched him walk away I turned around and saw Tammi

"Oh my god I tried to get Dustin to tell me all last night what Joey planned but he refused to tell me so what happened?"

"ok so when we left your house last night he put a blind fold on me and then when we got there he took it off and we were at the beach he set up a whole romantic dinner and everything and then we took a romantic walk down the beach and then he did this" I held out my left hand where the ring was sitting

She looked at me in total shock then screamed "oh my god, oh my god I'm so happy for you" then Natalia and the twins walked over to us

"Oh hi Mary I just wanted to let you know that Joey and I had a great time last night I went over to his house and we had lots of sex" she smirked "oh is that so" she nodded

"then how come I was with Joey all night" "look here Mary he will be mine again so you better just give up" I laughed and looked at Tammi who was also laughing then I noticed Joey walking back towards me "hi Joey" Natalia said he just rolled his eyes "so did you tell Tammi the big news" "I did but I'm glad you're here because Natalia was just telling me how you and her will be together again would you like to tell her or should I?"

"Look Natalia you and I will never ever be together again" "why is that" she said angrily "Well because I'm engaged" her mouth fell open and I held out my left hand for her to see…

**OK please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 remember I own nothing

**Valentine's Day**

Mary's P.O.V

I woke up in Joey's arms and looked at the clock noticing it was 5:30 there was no way I was getting up this early so I snuggled deeper into his chest but before I closed my eyes again I noticed a candle lit. I don't remember lighting a candle last night I turned on the lamp that was next to the bed and looked and not only saw the candle but Rose petals all over the floor that spelt out I love you and I saw some neatly wrapped packages sitting on the edge of the bed

I quickly shook Joey awake "What is it baby are you ok?" I looked over at him "oh my god Joey I'm more then ok this is so beautiful" I leaned over and kissed him but then I remembered something and I started to cry "Hey baby why are you crying?" "I'm crying because you did all this for me and the ring you gave me was so beautiful and i… I only got you one thing I feel so bad" I hid my face in the pillow and continued to cry

He lifted me up and wiped my tears away "Hey don't cry I don't care how many things you got me just the fact that it is coming from you makes me happy" I smiled "Really?!" he nodded I reached over to the drawer that was next to the bed and handed him a neatly wrapped present he opened it and smiled lightly

"Look I know it's nothing spectacular but…" he pushed me onto the bed and kissed me "baby I love it" he took the dog tag out of the box which said _Mary's heart belongs to Joey forever_ and put it around his neck then he reached over the bed an handed me all 3 of the presents I opened the smaller one and it was a jewelry box I opened it and saw a beautiful blue and white diamond necklace "oh my god Joey it's beautiful" I kissed him lightly

I opened the next one and saw a beautiful purse that I saw at the mall with Tammi she must of told Joey "Thank you I love it" then he picked up the third and final present I went to grab it but he held it from me "Ok Mary this is a very important and special present and I want you to sit on my lap while you open it" I smiled I never needed an excuse to sit on his lap

He wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder I slowly opened the present and was slightly confused when I saw what looked like a house key "Joey I love it but I already have a key to here" he laughed and pulled the tissue paper from the box reveling a picture of a beautiful 3 story house and after a second I looked at the key again and I put two and two together and realized what this was

"Joey you…you bought a house" he smiled "I bought our house" I started crying all over again "I figured we would move in there after our honeymoon" I pushed him on the bed and we started have a very heated make out session I ran my hands up and down his bare chest and then I slipped my hands into his boxers and I felt how hard he was already

"Wow this early in the morning?" he moaned "I'm always hard for you baby" for the rest of the morning we made love until it was time to go to school "Oh my god Tammi" I yelled as I ran up to her "you'll never guess what Joey got me for Valentine's day" she laughed "well I know one thing that he got you was that purse" she smiled

"Look Tammi" I pulled the picture of our future house out of my bag and pushed it into her hands she was confused until I held up the key that went with it "He bought us a house!" we screamed together and started jumping up and down

just in time for Joey and Dustin to walk up Dustin leaned down and kissed Tammi but Joey pushed me into the lockers and nailed my hands above my head so I could not go anywhere not that I would anyway

He started to kiss down my neck and then we heard some clicking heels walk up behind us "Ugh that's disgusting you do realize we are In the middle of a hallway right?" Natalia said Joey turned around and was about to say something but instead I just turned him back around and we kissed again and after a few seconds we heard her start to walk away "yum I like it when you get jealous" he said as he kept me pushed up against the wall

I rolled my eyes and kissed him one more time and we walked hand in hand to our math class I was happy that I had this class with Tammi And Joey but the only downside was that Natalia and the twins are also in that class when we walked in we were all happy when we found out that we had a substitute so we had no work to do the teacher told us that we could do anything we wanted as long as we keep our voices down

I usually sit next to Joey but I decided to go and sit on his lap that was my favorite place to sit I leaned into his chest "I love you" I mumbled into his ear "I love you too baby" I felt my eyes drooping closed I always fell asleep on his chest because he was so comfortable then I heard her voice

"So Joey asked anyone to the Black and White Ball yet?" Natalia asked at this point I think everyone was staring at her "oh my god Natalia I'm not into you I love Mary and we are getting married so you better back the fuck off"

"Ok Joey what the hell do you see in her she is not even pretty?" he was about to say something when I heard a voice I least expected "Ok Natalia this is ridiculous what part of they are in love are not understanding leave them the hell alone" Bree said I looked up and we smiled except for Natalia and Britt

"What side are you on Bree?" Natalia asked then she looked up at her and said with a straight face "The side you're not on" and she walked away from all of us and sat in the corner of the room alone I felt bad for her

"Look Joey before the school year you will realize that I'm better for you and I will be waiting" she turned back around so she was facing Britt Joey kissed my lips lightly and then kissed my left hand where my engagement ring sat

**Lunch Time**

When lunch finally came around we were sitting at our usual table Dustin and Tammi were eating their lunch and talking quietly to each other. I was sitting on Joey's lap and we were sharing lunch we tended to do that because I never usually eat that much

I nuzzled my face into his neck and started placing butterfly kisses on his neck he moaned "Mary not here if you don't stop that I won't be able to contain myself" I giggled then we saw a person walk up to our table and we looked up and saw Bree

"Hi… um I know I'm not all of your biggest fans but I was wondering if I could sit here cause I'm not welcome over there anymore" "Of course" I said I mean she stood up for us how could I say no after that she smiled and sat down next to Dustin

"Bree" she looked up "I just wanted to say thank you for today" she smiled "No problem I can't stand her anymore I mean how does she not see how in love you two are" I giggled and hid my head into his chest then Tammi said "Oh Mary I can't wait for you to see your dress I worked so hard on it" I smiled "I'm sure I'll love it, you're still coming over to our place tonight to get ready tonight right?" she nodded and then looked over at Bree

"Bree would you like to come over and get ready tonight with us" she smiled "I would love to" the bell rang and Joey and I walked hand in hand to my English class "I'll see you after class" he leaned down and kissed me and then we went our separate ways after that class that seemed to drag forever the bell rang

I met Joey at the car and we drove back to our house we walked up to our bedroom I sat down on the bed and Joey picked me up and I again sat on his lap except this time facing him we kissed I adjusted myself so I was straddling him and I started to grind against him "Oh my god Mary baby that feels so good" i unzipped his pants and pulled the rest of his clothes off e took mine off and we made love

I was tracing my fingers up and down his chest when there was a knock on the door I jumped up and put my clothes back on and he put his boxers and jeans back on and we walked down stairs I opened the door Tammi was holding two garment bags containing our dresses

"Wow someone had some fun" she looked up and down me and saw my messed up hair Tammi and Bree walked into the house and we started getting ready I set all the stuff up for them in the guest room and I showered in our room well I should say Joey and I showered together when we finally made it out I put on my bra and panties and then my robe and walked down the hall where I saw Tammi and Bree getting ready

"Mary if you don't mind will you do my hair" Bree asked I sat her down and looked at her through the mirror "Bree you always have your hair down why don't we curl it or something" she nodded and I started to curl her hair and she looked so pretty

Once I was finished getting ready I pulled the dress out of the bag and smiled it was a beautiful red dress "Tammi you know this is a black and white ball right" she giggled "I know but you are engaged to Joey Parker you have to stand out" we all giggled

At 7:30 we walked down stairs where Joey and Dustin where waiting Joey's mouth dropped to the floor when he saw me he walked up to me and twirled me around so he could get a 360 view he pulled me close and his hands reached my ass and he squeezed it I rolled my eyes and we walked to our cars and headed for the dance

Joey and I danced the Tango and everyone clapped for us we were standing next to the snack table when I told them I had to use the bathroom as walking Britt and Natalia stopped me I groaned "what the hell do you want" and before I could even think twice took a whole bowl of punch and poured it all over me felt the tears dripping from my face they laughed I ran out of the school and went to where Joey's car was parked and sat down and cried

"Mary" Joey yelled and he ran over to me and held me while I cried

**Ok end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

I was so completely humiliated tonight was supposed to be so much fun and i looked so good and I had on a beautiful dress that Tammi made for me that was now ruined because it had sticky pink juice on it I was sitting down in the parking lot next to Joey's car and I was crying my eyes out I threw my mask on the ground and hid my face in my arms

"Mary" I heard Joey yell I looked up and I stood up and ran into his arms I cried into his chest "Shhhh baby" he kept running his hand up and down my back "what did I ever do so bad to deserve to get treated the way that they treat me?" "I don't know Mary, c'mon let's get you home and you can get cleaned up and then we will go to bed" I nodded into his chest

I used him as support as I reached down and pulled my heels off of my feet he picked me up bridal style and took me to the car eventually we got back to the house and again he picked me up we immediately went upstairs and he helped me get undressed and helped me into the shower he started walking away "Joey please stay I don't want to be alone right now" his eyes softened

"Oh baby I'm not leaving I was going to get a washcloth for you I'll be right back I promise" I nodded and watched as he walked away 2 minutes later he walked back in, he undressed and got into the shower and pulled me into his arms and he let me cry I was not just crying about what happened tonight I finally lost it I was crying because of every horrible things they have done to me

"Joey I want to go to bed" "I know baby but let me wash your hair you don't want that juice to dry in there" I nodded I turned around and let him wash my hair and let soft moans release from my mouth as he massaged my scalp when he finally finished he helped me out and dried me off I wrapped the towel around me and went to the bedroom I grabbed one of his shirts and pair of panties and pair of his boxers that I used as shorts

I quickly got dressed and laid in bed and waited for him to come out, he walked out and was only in a pair of boxers he laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep

The next morning I woke up and saw Joey was gone and I looked and saw a note on his side of the bed

_Hey baby,_

_I didn't think you wanted to go to school today_

_So I went there to give Dustin and Tammi an update on how your feeling_

_And to give Natalie and Britt a piece of my mind _

_I'll be home at lunch to see you_

_I love you_

_Your future husband Joey_

I smiled I looked over at the clock it was 9:00 so I decided I needed to go to Dominique's house to start getting my stuff out of there since I was living with Joey now I got dressed and put my hair into sloppy pony tail and got into one of Joey's car and drove to the house I was happy when I saw that no one was home

I started to pack my stuff and then noticed my calendar and remembered today was Friday my letter from Manhattan should have been here yesterday I ran to the mailbox and saw what I was looking for I shakily opened the envelope

_Dear Ms. Mary Santiago_

_We regret to inform you that you have not been selected into the top 20 applicants…._

I did not need to read anymore then that I fell on the bed and cried and cried some more what happened I don't understand my life was so good and then all of a sudden it went to shit I was so happy I mean I'm getting married to the man of my dreams the man I can't imagine my life without but right now I just wanted to just lay here forever and cry until I could not cry anymore

About an hour later my phone rang it was Joey

"Mary baby where are you?"

"I'm at Dominique's I was coming over to get some of my stuff and…" I could not even get the words out

"Hold on baby I'm on my way" and he hung up 10 minutes later I saw the door open and he ran in and held me

"Hey baby why are you crying" I slowly handed him the rejection letter that I had crumpled up and threw on the floor he read it slowly and then pulled me close

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry" I just kept crying "after last night I mean I was hoping to open that letter and saying I was accepted but I guess I was wrong again" I laid back down on the bed "Joey can you just hold me" he nodded and pulled me back into his arms

An hour later I was feeling a little bit better "Well even though I did not get into dance school I can still be happy and I have to start planning our wedding I want to get married before senior year" he smiled

"well I'm glad you are feeling better" "c'mon lets go home I'll order a pizza and we will just relax

**2 am **

We were jolted awake by a loud banging on our front door we had fallen asleep on the couch "Ugh who could that be so late" Joey went and opened the door and we were shocked to see Bree

"Oh my god I am so sorry I woke you up but this is really important" we moved out of her way so she could walk through the door she sat down on the couch "ok so tonight I overheard Natalia and Britt talking about something and I could not really make out what they were saying so when they went out I into her room and found this letter and it all mad sense" she handed me the letter and I opened it

_Dear Ms. Mary Santiago_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into our dance program_

I hugged Bree "oh my god thank you so much I cried all afternoon when I saw the rejection letter" Joey picked me up and spun me around the Bree interrupted me "I'm sorry to interrupt but there Is something else in that letter you should read

_Although you have been accepted under new law requirements the student must have a college diploma so this spot will be held for you and you will be entered into our program after you have graduated from high school._

Although that kind of put a downer on my plans I was still happy I mean I did get accepted "you know what that's ok so I go through senior year and then go to dance school"

I walked over to Bree and hugged her one more time "Thank you so much" she smiled "I'll just be leaving now" we opened the door and she walked out I ran into Joey's arms and he spun me around I kissed him "I love you so much" I mumbled into his ear he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and we kissed some more

"C'mon lets go to bed" I snuggled into his chest and carried me upstairs and he tucked me under the covers and we went to bed

**Next morning at school**

"Oh my god Tammi look I got accepted" we were laughing and talking when Joey walked up behind me and kissed my neck "I'm so happy for you" he whispered then we were interrupted by Natalia and Britt "Why are you so happy?" she asked looking totally disgusted "well it's a beautiful day, I'm getting married, and oh I got accepted into dance school" her eyes went wide

"WHAT" she grabbed the letter from me "Bree gave it to me since you know switched them" "I hate you all well except you Joey" she said twirling a piece of her hair with her finger he just rolled his eyes and turned around to face me and we started to kiss me I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands went to my waist and he pulled me closer

We heard her stomping off and we broke apart and I giggled "I have to go to P.E" he growled "I wish I was in that class so I could see you in the P.E uniform" I looked at my watch "you know the bell does not ring for another 15 minutes, you wanna go to the bathroom and help me get dressed" his eyes went wide and he grabbed my hand and we walked to the bathrooms upstairs that for some reason no one used when they are like the cleanest

He pushed me in and locked the door behind us and he pushed me up against the door and he slipped my shirt over my head and then he slid my pants down I leaned down to pull my uniform out and then I put it on and pulled the shorts on I walked to the mirror and put my hair into a pony tail

He came up behind me and kissed my shoulder his hands went underneath my shirt "are you sure you wanna go to class" he asked kissing down my neck and sucking and it felt so good

"Well I won't hurt me to miss one class…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

"Mary do you have the dress on yet?" Tammi and I were out shopping for my wedding dress I had tried over 20 dresses and it was starting to become annoying "ok, ok I'm coming" I walked out of the dressing room and went to the outside mirror and both of our mouths went wide "Oh my god you look so beautiful this is the dress" I nodded in agreement I knew what I was thinking but I could not get the words to come out

"We are taking this one" I yelled out to the sales lady I walked back into the dressing room and Tammi helped me out of the dress we went to the counter and I pulled out my brand new credit card since that we were getting married Joey put me into his bank account he told me it's not his money anymore it's our money but I still feel bad using it because until I finish school I won't be bringing any money into the account but Joey told me not to worry about it

"Whoa Mary where did you get that credit card" Tammi asked I looked at her "I got it from the tooth fairy, seriously where do you think I got it from" we both laughed then the sales lady handed the card back to me "can I have another credit card ma'am?" I looked confused "why?" then she literally laughed in my face "you honestly expect me to believe that you and Joey Parker share an account why would you be I mean it's not like you two are married" "no we're not married yet that's why I'm buying this wedding dress" then my phone rang it was Joey and we both smirked

"Hey baby are you done dress shopping yet? I thought that we could get some lunch?"

"Funny you should ask because I finally got the perfect dress"

"Well that's great baby"

"But there's a problem the sales lady doesn't believe that the credit card is mine because she said there was no way we were getting married" I heard him growl a little

"Which bridal shop are you at?"

"The one on the corner from the pizza place we like"

"Oh ok I'm on my way I'll be there in 5"

"Ok Love you" and then I hung up the phone

"He's on his way to sort this out" she rolled her eyes still not believing me and went to attend to other customers 5 minutes later I saw him walk in "Joey" I yelled he smiled when he saw me and walked over and gave me a long kiss purposely in front of the sales lady to make a point

"Oh my god you're Joey Parker" she exclaimed Joey took my credit card from my hand and handed it to her "so is there some kind of problem with this card?" she quickly shook her head and swiped the card and handed it back to me and handed me the dress in a garment bag "Have a nice day" she yelled as we walked out Tammi and I could not contain our giggles "hey while we're here lets go get some pizza" Joey said he took my hand and we walked into the restaurant hand in hand

We were laughing and having a great time when Natalia and Britt walked in I groaned and hid my face in Joey's chest and sadly they saw us "Hi guys" Natalia said in fake happiness "Oh Mary is that your wedding dress? Mind if we see?"

"Yes I mind because I would not let you anywhere near my dress" she rolled her eyes and just stomped off "wow I thought she would have come up with some come back" we giggled when we finally left Dustin came and picked Tammi up and Joey and I walked to his car "here baby let me take that" I handed it to him "ok but no peeking its bad luck"

"I know I know" "I thought we could go out tonight and see a movie" I smiled "that's sounds fun but I have to go and get changed first" he nodded when we finally got home I hung the dress in the back of the closet and because we were not going out till later I figured that I would not get changed yet "Joey was sitting on the couch watching TV I sat down in a stretched out position and put my feet on his lap

He immediately started rubbing them and it felt good he gave the best massages about 10 minutes later we he stopped and I crawled and sat on his lap "I love you" he said "I love you too" I said with a smile

An hour later I walked down stairs in a t-shirt and Jeans and we headed out the door when we got to the theater Joey let me pick the movie I picked out a romantic movie he groaned "hey that's what happens when you let me pick the movie" we got our seats in the back of the theater when the movie started I knew Joey hated it but he was putting on a smile for me I put up the arm rest and leaned over and kissed him

"The real reason I picked this movie was so we could make-out" I whispered in his ear we leaned in and were about to kiss when someone out of nowhere yelled "OH MY GOD ITS JOEY PARKER" Joey went wide eyed and we ran out of theater so we would not attacked by crazy fans we ran and her pulled me around a corner into a ally and he held me close so we would not be noticed

"I think the coast is clear" Joey said then he pushed me up against the wall "I'm upset that we got interrupted" and he kissed me with so much passion "I love you Joey" I said in between kisses "c'mon lets go home" he took my hand and we walked to his car

Joey was holding my hand as he always did when he drove "Joey so I was wondering do you want a big or small wedding?" "hey baby that's all up to you because I don't care when, where, or how many people are there as long as I get married to you" I smiled

**2 days later**

"Joey you have fun at your bachelor party" he leaned down and kissed me one more time "I can't wait in 24 hours I'll be married to you" we had decided to have a small wedding we were going to wait to tell the press about our marriage until after it happened because we did not want press there at all "I love you" he yelled as he walked out the door

Tammi came in a few minutes later "Ok girl so let's go out and get your nails and toe nails done for tomorrow we walked out I locked the door behind me

"Oh my god that was so much fun" we walked back into the house and I went upstairs and went into the closet I wanted to try on the dress one last time before the big day I walked to the back of the closet and noticed that the garment bag was opened and I screamed when I saw what happened someone had torn my dress to shreds

I fell to the floor I knew who had done this it was Natalia and Britt I fell on the floor crying my eyes out I pulled out my phone and dialed Joey's number "Miss me already" I heard his voice on the other line

"Joey" I said through tears he knew I was crying "baby what's wrong?" "Joey just please come home" "I'll be there in 5 minutes" and he hung up "MARY" I heard him scream

"Joey you can't go up there she's putting her dress on" I ran to him and he held me "Mary what happened" Tammi asked I just pointed to the closet and she walked in and I heard her gasp she walked out with the remains of my dress and I cried deeper into his chest "shh I got you baby, I'm so sorry I know that dress meant the world to you"

After a few minutes I finally stopped crying "you know what I'm not going to let them ruin my day, I'm going to go dress shopping right now I mean I don't need a wedding dress just something to walk down the aisle" he kissed the top of my head "that's my girl" he whispered

Then I sat up and pushed him up "now get I'm not supposed to see you for 24 hours" he laughed "ok, ok I know when I'm not wanted" "bye baby" I walked through a dress store that mainly supplied dresses for prom but I was ok with that

"Tammi what do you think of this one" her face lit up "That one is perfect" I went to the dressing room and took it off and we paid for it "ok now you have to get some serious beauty sleep"

And I fell asleep all happy dreams about spending the rest of my life with the man that I love…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

I took one last look in the mirror and smiled I looked pretty in my ocean blue dress "So how do I look" I asked Tammi, Bree, and Eve they all smiled "you look beautiful" Bree said "My son is one lucky man" I giggled I heard the music start playing

"ok show time" I mumbled and took one deep breath before the doors opened and walked into the church it was so beautiful then my eyes lock with Joey's and I could not hide the blush when I walked to the alter Joey took my hand and then whispered "you look so beautiful"

"Do you Joey take Mary to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Mary take Joey to be your Lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

The preacher looked up "may I have the rings please" Tammi handed me Joey's ring and Dustin handed Joey my ring joey went first he slowly slid the ring on my finger

"With this ring I thee wed" I took his ring

"With this ring I thee wed"

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" his lips collided with mine and after a minute we broke apart for air he took my hand and walked me down the aisle and when we got outside he kissed me again then we heard a scream

"YOU GOT MARRIED?" I looked over and saw Natalia "Yes I was not going to let you cutting my dress to shreds ruin my wedding day" she growled and walked over to Joey and tried to force her lips onto his but he pushed her away "why can't you except that it's been over between us for 2 years and that I finally met someone I care about and love"

She glared at me "This isn't over" and she walked away "well you ready to go to the hotel?" I kissed him "you know I am" as much as we wanted to go on an actual honeymoon we decided till summer vacation which was only 2 months away so we decided to stay in a hotel for a few days

When we checked into the hotel Joey picked me up bridal style and lifted me over the threshold and put me down his hands slowly gazed over the zipper on my dress and then he slid it down and kissed my shoulder when I was only in my bra and underwear I started to undress him then he pushed me on the bed

His lips gazed over my neck and started to lay butterfly kisses on it "Oh Joey" I moaned his lips started to make it way down my stomach and down to my Womanhood then he stopped his lips went back up and licked my nipples I took all my will power but I pushed him onto his back and I kissed up and down his body until I reached his already hard cock and Licked it he moaned out my name

"Mary" he said through breathy moans while I sucked him then he came and I licked him all up he rolled us back over and thrust into me "OH JOEY" I screamed when we came together "That was amazing" I mumbled he rolled me up so I was laying on his chest "I love you Mary Parker" I giggled

**The following week Monday morning**

Joey and I pulled up to the school he parked and I took a deep breath he saw my nervousness and pulled me over the gearshift and onto his lap and we kissed until we needed air "Mary don't worry about Natalia" he lifted up my hand where my engagement ring and wedding ring sat Joey had my ring engraved

"you see those words I mean them I love you Mary and yes we know that Natalia and Britt are going to try and break us up but just remember I love you and would do anything to hurt you" I snuggled into his chest

"Hey I have a surprise for you" he handed me a piece of paper with a list of classes "I got my classes changed so we have every class together" I leaned up and kissed him we walked hand In hand to Math we sat down next to each other and I glared at Natalia when she walked into the room and sat down

We were in the middle of class when the teacher started asking kids questions to make sure he was paying attention "Ms. Santiago do you know the answer?" I ignored him "Ms. Santiago?" he walked up to me "Mary Santiago you will not ignore me when I speak to you" "oh you were talking to me?"

"Yes your name is Mary Santiago correct?" I shook my head and looked at Joey who was getting a kick out of this "You're incorrect, my name is Mary Parker" I held up my left hand and showed off my ring and the entire class gasped I was actually surprised I thought that once Natalia knew the whole school would know "Well I guess a congratulations is in order" and I stopped him "Before anyone jumps to conclusions we did not get married because I'm pregnant because I'm not pregnant we got married because we love each other very much" and I leaned over and kissed him

For the rest of class no one was paying attention they were all watching Joey and I it was kind of embarrassing and a tad bit annoying Joey and I walked hand and hand to our next class and the same thing happened that happened last class

By lunch time I'm almost positive the entire school knew we were sitting at lunch "Hey Joey I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom" he kissed me and let me walk away the bathroom was empty when I walked in and I went straight to the stall when I was about to come out I heard some girls walk in

"I don't know what's wrong with Joey I mean why would he marry her she really isn't even that pretty, she must have some serious blackmail over her or something"

"Or maybe he feels bad because they have known each other for a long time maybe he married her so that she doesn't have to be alone without her mother" they all started laughing I sank down in the stall and started to cry how could people be so mean when I barley know them

I heard the bell ring for class but I just sat there I knew Tammi and Joey would come and look for me eventually about 30 minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and I heard his voice "Mary baby" I opened the stall and he saw me and ran down to my side

"Why are people so mean they were saying such horrible things they were saying the only reason you married me was because I had blackmail over you, or that you felt sorry for me" he pulled me into his chest and let me cry and rocked me back and forth "ok baby let's get out of the bathroom" he picked me up but knowing there was nowhere to go we sat on the staircase

"You know none of what they said is true right?" I looked up at him "of course I know that it's just it hurts people who don't even know me saying things like that" he kept rocking me but for some reason I could not make the tears stop

"Excuse me why are you out of class?" one of the ladies for administration asked I looked up "oh sorry we will go back right now" Joey helped me up "sweetheart what happened?" Joey answered for me "when people found out that we got married that started spreading horrible rumors about us" she instantly looked sad "c'mon you two can sit in my office it will be more comfortable" Joey picked me up bridal style and carried me there "you can lay down on the couch if you would like" Joey laid down and pulled me so my face was close to his chest and I snuggled into him

Eventually I stopped crying I did not want to go out and face the rest of the students when the bell rang signaling that we had to go to our next class I decided we should go too Joey handed me a napkin so I could wipe my tears and we walked hand in hand to our next class we sat in the back of the class but that did not stop people for looking at us and whispering I could not take it any more

I stood up "ok I have had enough" and everyone looked at me "you all are spreading rumors no one believes that Joey married me because he loves me well that's the whole truth we love each other and I hate all these rumors with people saying that he married me because he felt sorry for me so stop it's enough, does anyone in here know what it feels like to sit in the bathroom for over an hour crying because rumors hurt so much I know I do and all that we want is to be happy but you won't let that happen and I just want to know why?"

"Because you're not pretty enough to marry Joey Parker" a cheerleader yelled out with that Joey stood up "ok I've heard enough of that too Mary is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen ok so stop it" Joey and I just walked out of the classroom and headed to the parking lot and we say cameras flash

"Shit someone leaked this to the press" Joey took his jacket off and used it to cover me because he knew I was not used to the bright flashes we pushed our way through the crowd and made it to his car and we drove off

And the only thought in my mind was would anyone ever let us be happy?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

After the little incident we did not go to school for the rest of the week but we knew come Monday morning we would have to go back so that's what we are doing right now getting ready Joey was in the bathroom getting a shower and I was in the bathroom doing my hair I heard the water stop

"Joey?" he walked out and wrapped a towel around his waist "I don't know if I can do this" he pulled me into his bare chest "baby we can do this we will get through this together there is only one more month of school and then we can go on our honeymoon" I nodded "ok now go get dressed" I pushed him out of the bathroom so I could finish getting ready

When we walked in the front door could already feel the stares I squeezed Joey's hand and he gave me a reassuring smile we walked to my locker and Joey refused to leave me so we were just going to walk over to his on the way to class Tammi and Dustin ran up to us "Hey Mary how are you feeling?" I hugged Tammi "better but I just I hate everyone staring at us" I walked back to my locker and closed the door after getting what I needed when we saw Natalia walk up

"Hi Joey" she said flirtatiously "Look Natalia I'm Married now so stop flirting with me" she walked closer to him "ever hear of divorce" then I lost it I pushed her away from him "what is your problem are you really that desperate to be with him or are you out to ruin my life?" she smiled "actually it's a little bit of both" she smirked thinking she had won but there was no way I was done with her

I lunged at her but Joey pulled me back "baby I know you're upset but if you throw the first punch you will get kicked out of school" I sighed knowing he was right "c'mon" he said grabbing my hand and we walked to class we had right now was math when we walked in I hid behind Joey we sat down at our normal seats although we tried to ignore them the whispers continued Joey pulled me onto his lap and I my face in Joey's chest he rubbed his hand up and down my back

When the bell rang and class began I started to get up but Joey pulled me back down "don't worry I'll take notes ok and I'll explain it when we get home" "I love you" he kissed the top of my head 20 minutes into class Natalia raised her hand "excuse me Ms. Walters, um I don't really think it's fair that the rest of the class is required to take notes and Mary gets to sit on Joey's lap and do nothing" she glared at us thinking we were going to get in trouble but we didn't

"Well for one thing both Mary and Joey are straight "A" students and right now they are going through hell by kids who can just be cruel which one of them is you so I would highly appreciate if you would shut your mouth and continue with the notes" Joey and I laughed lightly I saw Natalia's face and I could tell she was beyond pissed but said nothing back

When the bell rang signaling that class was over I walked over to get my things when Natalia walked over to me and pushed me to the floor and then kicked me real had in the stomach Ms. Walters saw the whole thing happen she ran over and helped Joey pick me up "are you ok baby" Joey asked I nodded

"My stomach hurts a little but I'll be ok" Ms. Walters ran back to her desk and dialed the phone she was talking to the principal she was telling her what happened and Ms. Walters seemed aggravated she hung up the phone with a loud slam "Natalia is not going to get in any trouble is she" I asked she shook her head "according to the principal the only way she could have gotten into trouble is it had happened during class but because class was dismissed…" she trailed off

"C'mon Joey lets go to class" we had English next period which I was not too happy about because Mr. Daniel thought it was horrible that we got married at such a young age when we walked in we sat down and without a word Mr. Daniel started to pass out tests but he totally skipped the two of us I raised my hand "excuse me Mr. Daniel um we didn't get a test" he smirked "I know your tests are right here" he held up to packets with big fat "F's" on them

"Wait that's not fair" "well you missed an entire week of school so you would have failed anyway so I'm saving myself time by not grading them" he threw them onto our desks and walked back to his desk Joey was pissed I could see it in his face he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and we went down the hall to the office we pushed our way pass everyone and went straight into the principal's office

"Ok this is where I fucking draw the line" he threw our tests on her desk "what am I looking at here?" "Mr. Daniels didn't even give us a chance to take the test he just assumed we would fail so he just put an F on both of our papers" she shrugged her shoulders "that's his decision to make, so it's not my problem" I screamed in frustration "why are we being punished for being in love" she laughed "what you guys dated for like 2 months and then got married you have no idea what love is"

"We dated for 2 years we did not want the press to find out so we kept it a secret" she rolled her eyes "your still too young to get married, now if you excuse me I am going to lunch" and she walked out I fell on the floor crying Joey picked me up "Joey I just wanna go home" he nodded and we walked towards the car we walked past Ms. Walters class and she ran out

"Mary why are you crying?" I wiped my tears "ever since we got married it seems like everyone except our two friends and you hate us. For example because we were out all last week Mr. Daniels just assumed that we would fail the test that the class was taking today so he just F's on both of our papers" Joey handed her the paper and she looked disgusted "I'm sorry you two I really wish there was something I could do" then I notice Joey's eyes went wide

"I have an idea well I mean the press know about us so why don't we go on a talk show and tell everyone how the school is treating us the school board will not like the fact its getting bad mouthed and things will change around here real fast…. Well at least I think it will" he looked at us "it's worth a shot" I said he pulled out his phone and texted Dustin and told him to book us on a talk show anyone he could get this is really our last hope

**Ok so what do you think**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

Joey and I walked hand in hand into the studio Dustin had booked us on a popular morning show called _Good Morning With Chelsea_ we were in our dressing room I walked over to the snack table and ate a chocolate chip muffin I always ate when I am nervous Joey pulled me onto his lap I leaned down and kissed him then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I yelled out Then Chelsea walked in "Good Morning" she walked over and shook both of our hands and sat down on the couch opposite of us "So I was told about the main thing you want to talk about today and I'm so sorry they are treating you like that I mean I barely know you and I just look and see how in love you two are" I smiled

Then there was another knock on the door "Chelsea you're on in 2 minutes" I got up "Gotta go see you in a few minutes" she said with a smiled walking out the door "god Joey I hope this works cause I can't go on another month while the teachers are treating like us" he smiled and I snuggled into his chest then we looked up at the TV and the show had started

_Good morning I'm Chelsea and today I have on two very special people one of which everyone knows of his name is Joey Parker and we also have on His new wife Mary Santiago well Mary Parker _

_I was talking to them back stage and they are both wonderful people and I can just look at them and see how in love they are and if you look at the screen they provided us with a few pictures with a few pictures from their wedding…_

There was a knock on the door "Joey and Mary you're on in 60 seconds" we got up and ran to the side stage

"Without further or do let's welcome to the show Joey and Mary Parker" everyone started clapping when the clapping subsided Chelsea began to talk _"so let's start from the beginning as we all know you two kept your relationship a secret for 2 years, so I guess one question we are all dying to know is how did you two meet" I smiled_

"Well my mom was one of Joey's Dance choreographers, and because I dad died before I was born I went ever where they went. I saw Joey every day and we started off is friends and then it turned into best friends and then when I turned 15 I got asked out on first date and Joey over here who was very protective of me told me he did not like the guy and pretty much begged me not to go out with him and we got into a huge fight and we did not talk to each other for a week a think and when I went asked Joey why he was so hung up on me not going out with him..." I looked over at Joey

"I said that she was so beautiful and deserves better than him and then she asked who would be better for her and I had known since I had turned 16 that I was in love with her so when she asked me that I did not say anything I just kissed her and she admitted she had had feelings for me for me for a while"

"_Aww that's so sweet so did you start to go on dates and did your mother approve of the relationship?"_

"My mother was so happy she had seen it for a long time that we would end up together, but after about a month of us dating my mother became a back-up dancer for Dominique Blatt, not by choice so even though Joey and I saw less of each other we still dated and even though everyone says that long distance relationships never last well for us it did and anyway um about a week of dancing with Dominique my mom started to feel horrible so she went to the doctor and she was diagnosed with stage 5 liver cancer and she was told she would be lucky if she lived for another day she actually lived another month and then died in her sleep" Chelsea handed me a tissue and Joey decided to start talking

"The day after her mother died they had the service and I was there for her as long as she needed me and um well Dominique decided that she needed some help around the house so she adopted Mary and made into a maid" the whole audience was in shock and even though I was on tour there were times even if I was 5 hours away if Mary needed me I would drive to her without a second thought" I decided I needed to get off the topic of my mother because it hurt so bad

"So I moved in with Dominique or Domifreak as I call her and Joey and I continued to date we did video chats we called texted and emailed every chance we got"

"_wow you two have so story but it is the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard"_ the audience all started clapping and agreeing

"_So Mary do you mind if we see your wedding and engagement rings" _ I slipped them gently off my finger and handed them to her "_wow talk about gorgeous and wait your wedding ring is engraved it says I'll love you till the day I die" _ she was crying

"_I'm so sorry I just I don't think I've ever seen a couple like this in my entire life except in movies" _after a minute she smiled and spoke again

"_So since you got married has it been harder for you in school?" _

"Well we are both straight A students and we took a week off so we could get married and have some alone time we decided not to have our honeymoon until after school ended, so when we came back everyone knew about us being married and of course the rumors started the first rumor was that I was pregnant, the next one was that I had black mail over him and the next one was that he felt sorry for me" then Joey spoke

"So all the students started spreading rumors about us and everyone believed them except our two best friends Tammi and Dustin and somewhere along the line all the teachers and the principal hated us excluding one teacher Ms. Walters she has been trying to help us with anything she can"

"For example our English teacher Mr. Daniel gave us and F on a test we never took because he thought we would fail so he said he was saving himself time by not grading the paper, and when we went to the principal about this she told us and I quote _**"it's his decision to make, and its not my problem"**_

"_That's horrible what kind of a school are the running there?" _the camera man signaled that the time on the show was up _"ok before we go I'm going to put a pole on my website and I want all the fans to vote yes or no should these kids be punished In school for being in love"_

"_Well that's all the time we have left I'm Chelsea and I'll see you tomorrow morning"_

when we went off the air Chelsea walked over to us "I really hope this works for you two" and she walked away

When we walked out of the studio we were bombarded by the press Dustin and Tammi were in the SUV waiting for us as we made our way through the Paparazzi when we finally got into the car I looked over at Joey and said "do you think it will work?"

"I hope so" and I laid down and put my head on his lap and I fell asleep dreaming that this would work

**Ok tell me what you think**


End file.
